Empire of Iarvaeth Ultima
Overview The Empire of Iarvaeth Ultima is an absolute monarchy under the current rule of Uriel Sigismund. It is located on the western continent of Iarvaeth where the Empire draw its name from. Beginning as only one realm of many on the island, the former State of Tarion started a campagin of aggressive expansion as soon as the first ruler of the now installed Sigismund-Dynasty, Raphael Sigismund, became head of state. After leading the state to several victories against neighbours which created first vassals and enabled to expand territory, the Tarions soon developed an eagerness for war and expansion. Moreover a the personal cult towards the Sigismund family. The war-orientated mood soon became an elemantery part of the culture. The State of Tarion now proclaimed itself as rightful ruler over Iarvaeth and declared Raphael Sigismund its first Emperor. The war to unite the island was meant to last nearly two generations. After 52 years of nearly constant warfare, either actively or passively fighting the Empire stood in front of the last unoccupied settlement. After two years of siege, Daliria the capital of the Dalirian Republic, was stormed and razed. Following this final victory, Iarvaeth was officially completely occupied by the Empire of Iarvaeth Ultima. The imperial society itself became extremely militaristic and industrialistic with the start of the reign of the Sigismund family. Therefore also creating a strong military and powerhouse economy which has no equals in the world, yet. The Empire treats people of different cultures with distrust and hate, especially in the case of religion. State of Tarion The State of Tarion was one of several on the continent Iarvaeth. Neither the largest, nor the one with strongest economy it was the home of about 120.000 people. The territory was not of a big size, but with its population nearly overpopulated, dependant on trade with neighbours. The economic strength focussed on mining of metals, a good base, but nothing of highest importance due to the rich mineral sources on the island. The neighbours always demanded a high price for the food or clothing. The State was ruled by a circle of Ministers which were elected by the City Elders of Tarion. To become a minister you have to finished the most likely greatest "ressource" in Tarion, its High Academy. The Academy educates in very different subjects and is without doubt the most advanced in all of Altaeviar. Tarion was unique with its school system, which also promoted the possiblity for the lowest economic class to get into the High Academy via scholarships. These scholarships are given to young people, boy or girl, which are noticed by one of the Magisters. The leader of state became the one with the most votes, who was then called First Minister. A cabinet of about a dozen ministers then formed the government, sharing responsibilities for different matters. The system was proven and worked. Choosing from the Academy increased the chances of capable people. The First Minister Raphael Sigismund The system worked for over five centuries, First Minister folled First Minister, having true great ones and also having ones who drove Tarion nearly into the abyss, but the state survived. Though the situation changed completely in the Year 4082 of Counting. The elections in spring 4082 were very swift and suddenly over. If via bribery or threats, only two candidates ran. Though the one who would lose, had no chance at all. The other was Raphael Sigismund. The Sigismund Family is an old, rich family of Tarion. They can prove their blood line back to the time where Tarion still had Kings. Though being maybe the oldest family, they are probably the most ambitious family. Usually the major houses of Tarion follow a silent treaty of handling over power and keeping the balance in the city. This balance was meant to be crushed soon after Raphael Sigismund became First Minister. After leaving the High Academy of Tarion with the age of 22, one of the youngest graduates ever, he joined the standing army of Tarion. This was neither wanted by the family nor by the Academy, as he was actually studying Politics and Government, not Strategy and Tactics. Later the reason should became very clear. His service in the army was exceptionally successful, having the chance to fight in a borderwar, getting an award, Raphael Sigismund was soon seen as a hero-like person. And not only among the troops, he was famous in the whole state, thanks to the promotion by his family. Newspapers were filled with stories about him, either from the war, his youth or his time at the academy. The Sigismund Family never gave a statement if the following was long prepared or if their newest sprout was doing this on his own. In Summer 4081 Raphael Sigismund announced that he would leave the military to run for First Minister in the next year. No message, no news ever disrupted Tarion this heavily. The masses were cheering, the other noble houses were raging. This would disturb the balance in the city, the overall peace, they shouted. But nobody could hear them over the cheerful screams of the people of Tarion. Such sort of personal cult was actually some kind of weird for the people, as they are usually very calculating and distanced. Not this time. The election was a mere farce, the counter candidate by the other nobles lost without glamour or glory. An overwehlmening majority voted Raphael Sigismund into office. But what followed was actually expected by nobody. Instead of moving himself to absolute rule over Tarion, he moved the cheering nation to war and won. Again and again. His plan was to create an autark State of Tarion, not being dependant on foreign trade. (Wars against the particular neighbours here) After victory over victory was gained the mood in Tarion was ready for the next step. Expansion Wars Founding of an Empire Culture Economy Politics Military